A new life
by JBMileyLovatoGomez101
Summary: Miley and Nick lost everything 2 years ago. But what happens when Miley finds out that she's changed and wants her old life back? But when she gets her old life back...she looses one family but finds another that was with her the whole time. NILEY Legal.
1. Chapter 1: Regrets

**_Chapter 1: regrets_**

It was 2 years ago when both of their hearts were broken. She had lost the love of her life and 2 amazing friends. He had lost the love his life.

**2 years ago…**

Demi was walking to Miley's dressing room when she passed by Nick's dressing room. She hid behind the wall and peeked inside. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Jordan approach Nick and kiss him. She ran to Miley's room.

"Hey Demi!" Miley said. "I'm going to see Nick. Do you want to come?"

"Um…Miley…" She said.

Demi had a very serious look on her face which was rare. Miley got worried.

"Demi…what's wrong?"

"Miley…Nick and Jordan were kissing."

What had really happened was something different. But it wasn't Demi's fault really. She just saw a part of what happened.

Before Demi had stopped by Nick's room…

"Come on Nick! I came here to see you!" Jordan said.

"But I told you that I don't like you Jordan!" Nick said annoyed.

"Come on, what does Miley have that I don't?"

"Everything! Now just leave. I'm not in the mood to talk to you." He said mad.

That was when Demi had walked by and Jordan had kissed him. Demi had left to go to Miley's room.

Nick had pushed Jordan away from him.

"Why did you do that?!" He yelled at her.

"Because I've been dreaming of doing that for so long!"

"Jordan…GET OUT!"

During those 2 endless years…Miley had a performance at the Teen Choice Awards and she chose to sing the song that she wrote about Nick. "7 Things." The whole time she was singing, she was looking at him.

Nick had asked Selena, Miley's best friend out after a few months. Selena then went to Miley. Miley told her it was alright even though she was breaking on the inside. Then Selena told her that the only reason she would say yes was because she didn't want Nick to get attached to a girl other than Miley. She knew he only asked her out because he was trying to forget her…which was impossible.

A month hadn't passed and Selena called it quits. Nick was one of her friends…and she couldn't do that to him anymore. But Miley had started dating Justin…it had lasted for a couple of months until she went to the set of her new movie 'The Last Song.' and met her co-star Liam.

* * *

**(That was just to fill you guys in on the story. Now here's the beginning.)**

"Miley…" Demi said.

"Yeah Dems?" She said.

"Um…nothing." Demi said.

* * *

**[Miley's POV]**

I felt like there was something wrong when she said that…she had the same look on her face that she had two years ago when…Nick cheated on me.

"_Miley, wait!" He said as I ran away. _

"_What do you want Nick?!" I screamed. _

"_You have to believe me! I didn't cheat on you! I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" _

_My vision wasn't so great due to my tears. I shook my head not believing a word coming from his mouth. _

"_No…No Nick. My head says one thing and my heart says another…but this time, I'm going against my heart. You did cheat on me okay? It's obvious! That's it…I don't want to keep getting hurt. I'm done here…we're done Nick."_

That was probably the worst day of my life. Seeing the look on his face…it seemed like he was telling the truth but I didn't believe him…then. It took me a year and a half to find out the truth. Demi apologize a million times even though it wasn't her fault. I wasn't mad at her…but at my self for not getting the full story. But I lost him and I would have to deal with that. At least we were friends.

* * *

Selena came up to them running. She was out of breath.

"Selena?!" Demi said.

"Where's Miley?!" Selena said. "She isn't here is she?"

Joe shook his head. "Why?"

Selena took a deep breath and started talking really fast. "so I was just walking when I so happened to see Liam and his ex-girlfriend. I thought she was in Australia but I guess she came to see him because he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her for like 5 minutes and then I came a little closer to hear them when he said that he was going to see her in private and not break up with Miley and that girl agreed with him!"

No one caught up with her besides Nick.

"Is he still there?!" Nick said mad with his hands balled up into fists.

"whoa." Joe said standing in front of Nick. "I don't think that it's a good idea for you to fight with him. You and Miley just became friends. You don't want to loose her again."

Nick sighed. Then they all saw Liam passing by alone in his car towards Miley's house. Nick put his hands in his pocket's to get his keys when Joe took them and gave them to Demi.

Nick glared at all three of them.

Liam knocked on Miley's door. She opened it smiling.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said.

"You're late. Where were you?"

"I was…with my manager."

"Oh okay." She said dropping the subject.

They sat down.

"I need to talk to you about something." He told her.

"Yeah?"

"You're hanging out with Nick again?"

"Yeah…we're friends. Why?"

"I don't think you should be talking to him." Liam said.

Miley looked confused. "Why? Don't you trust me?"

"It's not you who I don't trust. It's him."

"So?" She said.

"I think you should choose…I know you still have feelings for him." He said.

"Choose?"

"**Me**…or **him**."

"Both." She said.

"You can't. You can either choose **me and not talk to him**…or choose** him and not talk to me."**

"But Liam…"

"Who is it?"

* * *

**[Miley's POV]**

I couldn't believe he was saying this. I looked down then at him when I noticed something on his neck. A hickey? That wasn't from me…that's for sure. But…

"So? Who is it?" He said.

I looked at him again. That's when it finally hit me…the last time…I chose to go against my heart…but now I'm not going to do that same mistake. I wasn't in love with Liam. No…I was in love Nick. No matter what he does, I'll always love him. So what was I doing with Liam? I got up and opened the door.

"Nick." Is all I said.

With a mad look on his face, he stormed out of my house. I shut the door behind him and took a deep breath.

* * *

It was about 5 in the afternoon when her doorbell rang. Her mom opened it.

It was Nick, Joe, Kevin, Selena, Demi, and Ashley.

"Come in." Tish said relieved.

They went in.

"she's in her room."

Nick was the first one up. He knocked on her door. They all followed. She opened it. She wasn't surprised. She knew her mom called them.

"Okay, Miley…this has to stop!" Joe said.

"What has to stop?" She said.

"Don't you see what Liam's done to you? He's changed you and a lot. I mean…Selena saw him kissing his old girlfriend…" Demi said.

Selena nodded. "I did. He kissed her. He's cheating on you."

"Miley, he's not good for you." Kevin said.

"You know better than to be with him." Ashley said.

Nick was the only one who didn't talk even though he was the one who was worried the most. He looked at her.

"And you?" Miley said to Nick.

"All I have to say…" He said. "Is that it's your life and I'm not going to tell you what to do but my opinion is that you break up with him because he isn't good enough for you. You deserve someone that will keep you happy."

She smiled and then looked down. She giggled.

"What's funny?" Joe said.

"You guys are waiting for me to tell you that you're lying and that he's the best guy in the world right?" Miley said.

"Well…we hope you don't say that…" Ashley said.

"Well…don't worry." She said. "I broke up with him. He came over and told me that I had to choose between him and Nick. And honestly, he is nothing compared to my friend ship with Nick. And so I chose Nick. And yeah…I was wondering where that hickey was from."

Nick was the first one to smile. Then they all did. The door bell rang. They all went down stairs. She opened the door.

"Miley, I forbid you to see Liam!" Zac said coming in.

Vanessa followed him. "Me too!"

The others were trying not to laugh.

"Um…and why is that…daddy?" She joked.

"Because I don't like him!" Zac said.

Zac was like an older brother to Miley. More like a second dad. And Vanessa was like a second mom.

The others started laughing. Zac and Vanessa looked confused.

"What's going on?" Vanessa said.

"She already broke up with him." Ashley said.

"Oh…good job!" Zac said smiling.

* * *

[Nick's POV]

I couldn't help but be really happy. She chose me over him. Even though it's in a friend kind of way…it still makes me really happy. That's when I noticed the bracelet she was wearing…that was the same one I gave her when we first started going out…

"_Nick you didn't have to get me anything." Miley said. _

"_I wanted to." I told her. "It's not really that much but I liked it." _

_I got out two bracelets. One that said 'Miley.' and one that said 'Nick.' _

_She took the one that had my name on it and put it on. She smiled at me and I kissed her._

That just made me feel even more happier…but I couldn't help but wonder…how long will this happiness last? Because this isn't a movie to end with a happy ending…this was real life. How long could I go with just being friends with her?

That's when I noticed my happiness fading ever so slowly.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you guys liked it! I thought of it during class. I hope I get more than 4 reviews. Lol.**

**The next one will come very soon.**

**-Tima **


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover

**_Chapter 2: Sleepover._**

"Mom, I'm leaving alright?" Miley called.

"Yeah, have fun!" Tish said.

They all agreed to have a sleepover at Selena's house since her parents were away for the weekend. Miley was excited because this was the first time in a while where they were all going to be joined together.

Nick "coincidently" passed by Miley's house and stopped when he saw her.

"Hey." He said as he got out of the car.

She smiled. "Hey. Where are your brothers?"

"They're already at Selena's house. Are you going walking?" He asked her.

"That's the plan. My dad won't let me take the car." She said.

He grinned. "Then come with me."

She nodded. He took her bag and put it in the back and she climbed into the car.

He started driving.

"When you bring me back home." She started. "On Sunday, I want to drive."

"Yeah right." He said smiling. "There's no way you're driving my car."

"Come on Nick. Why not?"

"First…because it's a stick shift and what do you drive?" He said with a grin on his face.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Automatic."

"Exactly."

He looked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him like a 2 year old. He chuckled. She couldn't help but smile.

"And Nick?" She said.

"Yeah Smiley?"

She smiled at that. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For worrying about me. I really appreciate it. You're a really good friend."

He smiled. "You don't have to thank me."

"But I want to."

Demi was looking out of the window from Selena's house when she saw Nick pull up with Miley in the passenger seat. Her eyes got wide and she screamed.

"Demi?!" Joe said worried.

"Joe! Joe! Look who's with Nick in the car!"

He looked out the window. He smiled. "No way!"

They all looked out the window.

Nick was faster than Miley. He got out of the car and opened her door for her.

She smiled and blushed. She got out.

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

"The truth?"

He nodded.

They were on the porch now and the others were listening from behind the door.

"This is the first time I've been happy in a long time. I mean…Liam is out of my life now and I could just be happy and do what I want. Before I broke up with him, I looked in the mirror and I couldn't recognize myself. I changed myself for him which was stupid. But then I looked past that and saw the old me…with lighter colored hair…and more crazy and childish. Maybe the only good thing that came from Liam was him telling me to delete my Twitter. He made me **isolate** myself from everyone. I was barely talking to Demi…or to Selena. And I was barely talking to you and your brothers. Vanessa would always ask me to go shopping with her and Ashley and I would say I had plans when I didn't. Zac would always try to call to see how I was doing and I'd give the phone to my mom so she could tell him that I was sleeping when I wasn't or I was out when I wasn't. I don't want to go through that again. When I was with you everything seemed perfect. You wouldn't tell me what to do and you wouldn't make me ignore my friends. I missed that me…the one who was the crazy one in the group. The funny one other than Joe. A few hours ago, I felt like I was a 25 year old in a 17 year old body. But now…I feel like I'm a 14 year old again. Just having fun. And to be honest…I missed you Nick. I missed you the most. I missed the times we would just mess around and I missed our conversations and everything we did together. And I know that we might not be in a relationship but I'm happy with being best friends like before. Talking all night and just being happy."

He looked at her.

He felt like now she was the Miley he knew. This was the Miley that he loved. It seemed like the happiness that was suppose to fade away was just getting stronger by the minute.

Then he hugged her. "Smiley…I missed you too. I also missed all those things we did together. I didn't tell you what to do when we were together because you knew what to do and what not to do."

She smiled while hugging him back. "So…best friends?"

He smiled and looked at her. "Best friends."

The girls inside had tears in their eyes. The guys were smiling.

"Why'd they stop talking?" Joe whispered.

"I don't know!" Zac said.

Then the door open and they all went on the floor. Nick and Miley looked at them.

"Well…" Kevin said on the ground. "Hello…"

"Were you guys listening?" Nick said.

"No…" Demi said with her hand on her head as she got up.

Miley looked at Joe. "Joe?"

She kept on looking at him.

"Um…no…we were just…uh…okay we were listening but it was the girl's idea!" Joe said.

"You got to teach me that." Nick told her.

"It's not that hard. Just stare at him. But I don't know if it will work for you because Joe's scared of me." Miley said smiling.

"Am not!" He said.

She stared at him again.

"Okay maybe!"

They all laughed.

The girls were in the kitchen while the guys were watching basketball.

"So?" Ashley asked Miley.

"So what?" Miley said looking at the girls who were looking at her with wide eyes.

"What happened?!" Demi said.

"With who?"

"Nick!" Selena said.

"Oh…nothing." Miley said.

"Not nothing. Something!"

Miley sighed.

"We just talked. I told him everything that happened with me. We're friends and good friends. And we're both okay with that."

Vanessa smiled at her. "I'm happy for you Miles."

Miley smiled.

Soon it was mid-night and the girls were in Selena's room sleeping while the guys were in the living room sleeping.

Miley couldn't get any sleep. She kept tossing and turning. She sighed and sat up.

"I'm hungry." She said to herself.

She was about to open the door when she heard Demi talking.

"No you stupid monster…I'm the one who's more powerful. Grr." Was what she said in her sleep.

Miley laughed quietly and shook her head. She went downstairs and went to the kitchen. She turned on the lights and gasped.

"Jeez!" She said.

"Did I scare you?" Nick said.

"A little." She joked. "Yes!"

He smiled. "Sorry. How about I make it up to you and let you eat some ice cream with me."

She smiled. "Alright."

She sat across from him and started eating with him.

"The last time I checked…you weren't suppose to eat so much sugar." She told him.

"I haven't eaten anything today."

"Oh." She said.

"Not able to sleep?" Nick asked her.

"Nope." Then she giggled.

"what's funny?" He asked her.

"I was about to leave the room when Demi started talking in her sleep."

"what did she say?" Nick said smiling.

"I'm guessing she's fighting with a monster in her dream because she said that 'I'm stronger than you. Grr.'"

Nick chuckled. "Her and Joe are a perfect match."

She nodded. "You couldn't sleep either?"

He shook his head. "When you have to sleep in the same room as Joe and Taylor…it's pretty hard to sleep."

Miley giggled. "Wow."

"Here open your mouth." He said.

She opened it and he fed her ice cream. She smiled.

"Your turn."

He opened his mouth and she fed him ice cream.

Joe then walked in.

"Hey you two." He said.

"What are you doing awake?" Nick asked him.

Then Demi walked in. "What are you three doing?"

"Couldn't sleep." Nick and Miley said.

"My empty stomach woke me up." Joe said.

"what woke you up Demi? Monster beat you?" Nick joked.

Miley tried not to laugh.

"No…and I won." She said as she stuck her tongue out.

Then she got an idea. "Hey…I got an idea."

Joe looked at her.

"are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Demi told him.

He nodded. "Oh yeah…Make out session."

Nick and Miley looked at him.

"No you idiot." Demi said. "Let's pull a prank."

"Oh…yeah!" He said.

"sometimes…I wonder what I love about you…then I remember." She said.

Nick, Miley, Demi, and Joe started putting icing on everyone's hair and feathers. They messed with them.

Soon, Demi and Joe fell asleep. Miley and Nick shook their heads and did the same to Demi and Joe.

It was 2 in the morning.

"I think we should get some sleep." Miley said.

"Yeah." Nick said smiling.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Night." He said.

She went upstairs and the second she closed her eyes…she fell asleep.

The same with Nick.

* * *

**Alright. I just made this one up as I typed. I liked it. I didn't want drama in this one so I tried to make it funny. Review please!**

**=]**

**-Tima.**


	3. Chapter 3: What a day

**Hey guys. I hope u are liking my series. This one ends with a cliff hanger but i've already written the next chapter so it's okay lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**_Chapter 3: What a day_**

She was having this amazing dream. It was her and Nick walking by the shore and holding hands. He leaned in to kiss her and then…

"AHHHHH!"

She fell off the bed.

"What the?!" She said.

She ran down stairs. She saw everyone. Nick was on the floor laughing hard. The minute she saw them, she couldn't help but do the same as Nick. The others woke up and saw themselves. Not a pretty picture. Joe and Demi were laughing.

Then Joe looked at Demi and she looked at him and they screamed. That made Nick and Miley laugh even more.

"You two are in big trouble!" Zac said.

"Very big trouble!" Vanessa said.

And with that, they laughed even harder.

"Don't blame us…" They both said trying to stop laughing.

"It was Demi and Joe's idea!" Miley said.

And that was the truth. Demi and Joe's eyes got wide.

They all looked at them and glared.

"Hey…it was all Demi's plan." Joe said stepping away.

"Hehehe…" She said stepping back.

Miley and Nick were sitting down trying to stop laughing. It wasn't going so well.

* * *

**[Miley's POV]**

I couldn't believe how happy I was. I haven't felt this happy in such a **long** time. Just being with my real friends is awesome.

I looked at Nick who had this huge smile on his face looking at the others. I couldn't stop starring at him. He was so cute. No…handsome is the word. His amazing curly hair…his amazing brown eyes. I was always a sucker for brown eyes…especially his. His amazing smile. Everything about him was **perfect**. I was glad that we were friends again.

"Smiley are you okay?" He told me.

I shook my head smiling. "Um…yeah. I'm great. More than great actually."

He smiled at me. "Good."

"And you?" I asked him.

"Surprisingly…more than great too."

"Good." I repeated.

We both smiled at each other.

* * *

**[Nick's POV]**

Wow…she's just wow…I can't believe that she's sitting in front of me now. 2 years ago…I actually thought that I lost her for good…after all those songs about me that she wrote…I thought that we wouldn't talk ever again. She had turned to look at everybody else and laughed again. I never get tired of hearing her laugh. She was amazing. Her long brown hair…her amazing blue eyes…her amazing smile. I'm just glad we're talking again.

I hadn't noticed the others go and clean up. But when they came back, they were all laughing.

"Let's go out come on!" Selena said.

"where to?" I said.

"The mall!" The girls said.

"Uh…" I said not wanting to go.

"Oh come on Nick!" Miley said looking at me. "They'll all have their boyfriends and leave me out. Please! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She said as she used her baby face on me.

Whenever she used that face…I always gave in. Whenever we fought, she would always use that face and I would always forget what we were fighting about. I couldn't say no to her when she did that…actually I couldn't say no to her ever.

"Yeah, sure why not." I told her smiling.

"Yay!" She said as she hugged me. "You're the best."

"I know." I said as I hugged her back.

* * *

They had all gone to the mall. The girls had been in charge for once.

"Forever 21!" Demi said.

All the girls except for Miley ran in and the guys groaned. Miley laughed at them. Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"When did you start shopping less?" He asked her.

"Not a long time ago really." She said. "I have too much stuff in my closet. I don't need anymore. I think I have so much clothes I haven't touched yet to last me a year."

Nick pretended to be scared. "You…are saying…that you…don't want new clothes?!"

She playfully hit him on the arm. "Shut up."

He smiled. "But I was surprised."

"Yeah Yeah." She said smiling.

"Oh my gosh! You're Miley!" A little girl said.

Miley smiled at her. "Yes I am. And what's your name?"

She crouched down to look at her.

"I'm Sandy." The little girl said.

"What a cute name for a cute girl." Miley said.

"Thank you. I just bought your new CD. Can you sign it for me?"

"Absolutely." Miley told her smiling.

Nick smiled at her.

Miley signed the CD for her.

"Oh and…I also got another CD." She said eyeing Nick.

He laughed. "And do you want me to sign it?"

"Please?"

He smiled at the little girl and signed the CD for her.

"Thank you." She told them smiling. "Can I ask you a question Miley?"

"Sure."

She motioned for her to bend down so she could whisper.

"are you two dating?"

Miley shook her head.

"Well…I think you two are a very cute couple. Both of you are lucky."

Miley smiled at her.

"Oh I'm so sorry if my daughter bothered you!" Sandy's mom said.

"No, it's okay. She's really adorable." Miley said.

"Yeah and very funny." Nick said smiling.

Her mom smiled. "Thank you two."

"No problem." They said at the same time.

They walked away.

"That girl sure is adorable." Miley said.

"Very. What did she ask you about?" Nick said.

"She wanted to know if we were dating."

"Oh."

"You guys!" Demi said.

"Dems…I wanted to know why you always scare me when you do that!" Miley said.

Nick chuckled.

"We are going to take pictures come on!"

"In the booth?"

She nodded.

"How are we all going to fit in there?!" Nick said.

"It's a big one!"

They went with Demi. They went inside the booth. They took a lot of pictures. The first one was with them making faces. The second was with the boys making bunny ears for the girls. The third one was with them sticking their tongues out and the last one was with them smiling.

They made a lot of copies. They had spent the whole morning at the mall when they all got hungry.

"For the first time in my life Joe…I think I know how you feel when you're really hungry." Kevin said.

"It's not a good feeling now is it?" Joe said.

They all went to the restaurant. After they had finished eating, they walked out of the restaurant.

"Okay…so I'll go with Joe…Selena with Taylor…Ashley with Kevin…Vanessa with Zac…and Miley with Nick now come on!" Demi said really fast.

They all got in the cars except for Miley and Nick who looked after them confused.

"I swear…that girl is getting more and more crazier by the day." Miley said.

"Well…she's dating Joe." Nick said.

"Yeah you're right."

They got in his car and he started driving.

"Do you got The Parachutes CD?" Miley asked him.

"Yeah I do."

She started checking and she found it and put it in. The first song that played was 'The Mess I Made.'

"_Should of kissed you there._

_Should of held your face._

_Should of watched those eyes_

_I should of called you out_

_I should of said your name_

_I should of turned around_

_I should of looked again. _

_But Oh, I'm starring at the mess I made._

_I'm starring at the mess I made._

_I'm starring at the mess I made_

_As you turned _

_You take your heart and walk away."_

Maybe that wasn't the best song to play. But neither one of them turned it off. Miley was looking out the window.

"Hey…how about I teach you how to drive a stick shift?" Nick said trying to get her to talk.

"seriously?" She said.

"Yeah. If you want."

"Yeah I do!" Miley said smiling.

He had stopped the car in the middle of the street and was looking at her and smiling.

"Alright, so we'll start tomorrow?" He asked her.

She nodded fast like a little kid. He laughed.

"You know." She said. "I really don't like small cars. I don't know why but I like your car a lot."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Then her eyes got wide.

"Miley? What's wrong?!"

"NICK WATCH OUT!" She screamed.

He looked where she was looking and his eyes got wide.

* * *

**Ohhh…well, I had to have a cliff hanger at some point right? Lol. I hope you liked this one! Review please!**

**-Tima. [:**


End file.
